Hero....
by samantha440
Summary: Umm... basically it's about a Lupe who's life was really terrible for a long period of time, and never had a second chance in life and finally gets one.... just read and review!!! ^____^


Author's Note: If you're Neopet is named Hero89 I'm sorry. That was not intended and in no way has to do with your Neopet's history, and it's the same way with Providence_2. And if you're name is used in this story I'm sorry it was coincidental. Also, I do not own anything having to do with Neopets except my love for it!! ^-^  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Hero.  
  
By: samantha440  
  
  
  
I was a Lupe on the run. Always on the bad side of things, always having the idea that all people are brainwashers who make Neopets love them. Boy, was I wrong. Now have a loving owner who adopted me, and I know the truth. My name is Hero89, and this is my story.  
  
  
  
I was born late at night to a little spoiled boy. He grabbed me with chubby hands, and giggled as I licked his face.  
  
"Mommy!" he cried, "I want her to be named Hero89! 'Cause I'm gonna be a Super-Hero, and she'll be my sidekick! And we'll save the day till we're 89!" Sounds adorable, huh?  
  
Oh, he was. we would frolic and play games and save the day until he got so tired he whined for his Mommy and was put to bed, and I lay for the night beside his bed.  
  
It went on that way for a few happy weeks. until the little boy saw his pal's Jetsam. Then, he immediately wanted one, so I stayed locked up at home while they went and got that. that. fish. The Jetsam turned out to be extremely snooty, and demanded he was painted differently every week. Which, he was. I tried to play with him and the boy, but it didn't exactly work. We were playing tag, and I tagged him and he pretended to fall and started yelling, "Help! Help! Hero is attacking me!"  
  
Off to the pound with me.  
  
I stayed, hidden and shivering in the back of the cage until finally one day two girls walked up to my cage and one cried, "Aaww! Isn't she cute? I'm gonna get her!"  
  
The other girl looked angrily and whispered something to the girl who was going to adopt me. "I don't care," and the girl lifted me up.  
  
Off to a home with me.  
  
The girl spoiled me and pampered me to the point where all I could do myself was breath. I was cloud-painted, and my fur was constantly brushed. Then, one night, when I was strolling towards the kitchen for a frozen Chocolate Chia, I heard her talking on the phone with one of her friends.  
  
"Oh I know! Aren't they terrible? I can't believe I wasted my Cloud Paintbrush on that stupid dog! I'm going to drop him off at the pound tomorrow and I'm gonna get a good Neopet. one that my ex-best friend doesn't like! What should I get? Oh, that's a great idea! I'll get a Usul and name her SweetCakes! And I'll paint her pink! Aaww! Do they make a pink paintbrush."  
  
My eyes filling with tears, I put my tail between my legs and climbed clumsily out a window. Walking around helplessly, I stopped on a hill, and howled for all the abandoned pets in the world. howled for the loved. howled for myself.  
  
  
  
There's a lot more to that story, but I don't want to bore you. So, I'll cut to the main stuff.  
  
I was sitting in front of Hubert's Hotdogs, thinking about how good a hotdog would taste. with chili and cheese, when a girl with long hair and glasses walked up to the counter, lay 100 NP on the table, and demanded she have a mixture of the biggest, meatiest hotdogs they make. I swallowed. My stomach growled as the aroma of the hotdog reached my dry nose. I sniffed and sniffed at the air, as if the scent would miraculously fill me up. The girl took out a Smoothie and was looking content as she strolled away, when she stopped.  
  
"Oh darn it Providence!" she cried, throwing her arm in the air, talking to the yellow Pteri on her shoulder, "I completely forgot! We were supposed to. to. uhh. eat at the Pizzeria tonight with your best friend! Will anyone take my hotdog?"  
  
By then I saw the game she was playing. "You!" she asked me. (Her Pteri flew away to a tree in fear. by that time my reputation was in ruins. All my ex-owners had made up horror stories about me.) "You look pretty hungry. would you like my hotdog and Smoothie?" I'm pretty sure she thought I didn't realize how fake her little act was.  
  
"I don't need your charity," I growled, "I'm fine!" The girl looked surprised.  
  
"Oh, please eat it. I don't want it to go to waste."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just eat it!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Our heads were two inches apart, both surprised at how stubborn the other was. "If you don't eat this."  
  
"I'm not hungry!!!" I cried, growling. The girl wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Fine then," she said dismissively, "I bet that little Chia over there would like it."  
  
Without realizing it, I had shot out and eaten the hotdog in one bite, and slurped up the smoothie in one breath. "I've had better asparagus and chutney soup at the Soup Kitchen," I lied, feeling the hotdog and Smoothie settle in my stomach.  
  
I'd never had soup from the Soup Kitchen. One, because they didn't feed homeless pets like me, two, the Soup Faerie was afraid I'd attack, and three, I wouldn't eat it anyway.  
  
The girl's lips twitched, and her eyes were shining. "Maybe I'll get you some of that next time," she whispered, "Come on, Providence_2! Let's go home."  
  
I watched her go, not knowing the next time I saw her, her choice would decide my fate.  
  
  
  
I was trotting along, savoring being 'not hungry' instead of 'dying'. I was just starting to enjoy myself when a Chia cried. "There! There! It's Hero89! Get 'er get 'er get her!!!"  
  
Next thing I knew, I was running for my life. I had no idea what was going on, but kept running. I could hear the Chia Police at my heels. Suddenly, about five were in front of me, and they grabbed me and thrust me into a black van. I stuck my head out of the barred window, and let out pathetic whimpers. The girl was just walking by, and she turned when she heard me. A look of horror covered her face.  
  
Just as we were about to start moving, the girl hurried to the middle of the road. "Please!" she cried frantically, waving her arms with tears welling in her eyes. She knew something I didn't.  
  
The van stopped suddenly and I let out yelps. "What's this about?" I heard a Chia ask. A red one got out and took me to the girl. The two conversed, and the Chia said, "Sure, you can have her. if you can pay the fees."  
  
"How much?" the girl asked curtly.  
  
"Oh, just about 20,000 NP if I did my math right."  
  
I felt my heart drop. That girl wasn't starving, but she probably only had about 3,000 NP. I raised an ear in confusion when she sighed and reached into her bag. Slowly she pulled out a Lost Desert Paintbrush, and her Pteri let out a squeal. She handed it to the Chia, who gladly took it and said, "Pay enough," and hurried to the Rainbow Pool.  
  
"I'm sorry Providence," the girl whispered, holding the bird tight.  
  
"It's okay. I didn't tell you, but I thought I would look silly anyway," the Pteri said, nuzzling the girl. I figured I better learn her name.  
  
The girl turned to me. "I'm Jenn," she whispered, "I was with Liz when she adopted you. I'm her ex-best friend. the one that made her abandon you. You were supposed to be mine all along, but Liz always had to have what she wanted and."  
  
The girl's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled me close.  
  
"Hero." 


End file.
